


you're my home

by westofmoon



Series: Throne of Glass canon drabbles [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon, Cuddling, F/M, Playing in the Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter Time, post KoA, pure fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: There was nowhere else she would rather be in that moment, on this frigid Yulemas night, than in the arms of her mate...Days 6 and 11 of my 17 days of Rowaelin Drabbles.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Throne of Glass canon drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502024
Kudos: 35





	1. snow day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11.

A small, warm hand on his shoulder had shaken Rowan awake that morning. He had opened his eyes to find his mate smiling down at him, her head propped lazily on a fist and a mischievous gleam in her brilliant turquoise and gold eyes.

He had instantly known that she was up to something, and he hadn’t had to wait long to find out what exactly it was. 

“Run away with me,” she whispered. 

He laughed. “What?”

She had bitten her lip, rising onto her elbows as she leaned over him, pressing kisses to his bare shoulder. “I said…,” another kiss, higher this time, “run away with me. Just for today. Let’s go have some _fun_ , buzzard.”

Being unable to deny his queen anything, that was how Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius came to find himself running through the thick tangle of Oakwald forest in the snow, as he and his wife waged war on each other.

Aelin darted with fae speed between two gnarled pines to his right, laughing quietly. A heartbeat later, two snowballs came flying at his head with expert precision. He evaded them both, and sent a dozen hurling back at her with his magic. 

From the outraged cry from behind the trees, at least a one of them had met its mark. 

“That’s not fair, buzzard!” she yelled. “We agreed, no magic!”

Rowan grinned wickedly and sent another horde flying for her. 

The sizzle of melting snow met his pointed ears as Aelin threw up a shield of flame to block them all. And then her golden head popped out from behind the tree, her lovely face set in a scowl.

“No magic, fireheart,” he taunted back.

She growled at him, her dainty little canines flashing in the late evening sun. And then she lunged.

Rowan took off running. 

~*~

Aelin chased her husband as he wove between the trees, leaping over low limbs and fallen shrub as easily as if he were stepping over a twig. 

Gods, sometimes she forgot how fast he was. How beautifully he moved. Like the wind that coursed through his veins. 

Every time she would gain on him or get close enough to touch him, he would duck out of her reach. He would spin and dodge her outstretched arms with a booming laugh that echoed off the trees and sent a thrill sparking through her blood and had her laughing, too. 

Getting an idea, Aelin cut off to the left. She willed her legs to move faster, trying to get far enough a head of him. She kept running, until curiosity got the better of him and she could hear Rowan following behind her. Perfect.

And then she ducked down to wait.

When she saw the flash of green from Rowan’s cloak as he stepped before her hiding spot, she leapt. And Aelin let out a triumphant cry as her arms snaked around his waist. 

Her tackle knocked him off of his feet, and they both went tumbling to the ground, laughing as they rolled down an embankment and landed in a deep drift of snow.

They were both covered from head to toe, the white puffs caught in their hair and caked on their clothing. It had even gone down Aelin’s shirt and in her boots, getting her socks soggy.

Paying it no mind, she pushed herself up slightly and grinned down at Rowan. He smiled back, and she could feel each of his heavy breaths with the way their chests were flush against each other. 

She couldn’t help but think how beautiful he was. With his usually harsh features smoothed, his silver hair mussed from the wind, nose and cheeks flushed with cold, giving him an almost boyish charm. His eyes were bright and shining, like dark emerald pools. 

Unable to help herself, Aelin leaned down and kissed him. Rowan’s hands wove into her hair in response, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened.

“Fireheart,” he murmured against her lips after a moment.

“Yes,” she hummed back.

He grinned crookedly. “As fun as this has been… I lost feeling in my toes some time ago.”

Aelin laughed, her forehead falling onto his chest. And Rowan laughed, too, his hands moving down to her shoulders. Still snorting, she looked down at him again. “Poor, buzzard. Do you want me to set you on fire to warm you back up?” she teased.

Rowan huffed another laugh. “You could do that, or… we could warm up in other ways,” he said roughly, as he trailed his fingers down her spine. Even through the thick layers of clothing, the touch caused heat to pool in her stomach. 

“Mmm,” she purred. “I like the sound of that. I’m thinking a nice, long, hot…" 

Rowan arched a brow. 

“.. bath.”

He made a face.

She smirked, “You know, they say the best way to warm someone up is to share body heat. And the best way to share body heat… is to get naked.”

Rowan growled, pulling her down for another claiming kiss. 

“Both of which we can do in a tub…,” she added breathlessly, kissing him again. And then she pushed herself to her feet, leaving Rowan to sit there in the drift, staring after her as she sauntered back up the embankment, making sure to add extra sway to her hips with each step and brushing snow off of her as she went.

Halfway up, she paused and glanced back at him with a quirked a brow. “… _if_ you can catch me before I make it back to the castle, prince.”

And with that, Aelin tore off through the trees, a low snarl echoing behind her. 

Rowan caught her easily, long before highest towers of the castle became visible through the twisted canopy of the trees.


	2. you smell like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6.

Aelin traced her fingertips along the swirls and whirls of black ink along Rowan’s arm, his own fingers doing the same on her back and following the lines of the Old Language he had inked in her flesh from memory alone. 

There was nowhere else she would rather have been in that moment, on this frigid Yulemas night, than in the arms of her mate as the harsh winter winds off the Staghorns pounded the castle, bringing with it a blizzard that would cover all of Orynth in feet of snow. She snuggled closer into his warmth, nestling her head in the curve of his shoulder and chest.

Rowan’s green eyes drank in her face as her fingertips continued to trail along his tattoo, over the sharp curve of his jaw, along his cheek and on up to his temple. 

Aelin sighed, breathing in the heady, intoxicating scent of pine and snow that clung to his skin, and a smile tugged at her lips. “You smell like Yulemas,” she said. 

Rowan laughed softly, his canines flashing in the light from the fireplace across the room. 

“I’m serious,” she told him, grinning back, letting her hand fall to his chest again. “Did I ever tell you that all those years while I was Celaena… Yulemas was always my favorite holiday? After Beltane, of course.” He shook his head slightly, eyes intense as he listened to her with rapt attention. 

Aelin’s fingers went back to tracing the swirls over his heart, her eyes following the movements. “It was because of all of the scents. Sure, all of the presents were great but… the pine trees and the snow. It made everything smell like home. Like Orynth and Terrasen. It reminded me of when I was little, with my family. So it was like my own little corner of home, even when I was so far away.” 

Rowan large, calloused hand rose to capture hers, the ruby in his marriage band glinting as he lifted her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles before pressing it flush to his chest again, directly over his heart. 

Aelin tilted her head to look up at him, a teasing smirk on her lips. “Imagine my surprise that day in Mistward, when I shifted and I could smell every facet of the forest around me… and I caught a whiff of pine and snow coming off of one of the most infuriating bastards that I had ever had the misfortune to meet.” 

Rowan’s eyes were near glowing as he rolled onto his side to face her. “Me?” he asked almost innocently, though the laughter in his tone and the arched brow ruined the effect.

She flipped him on his nose with a finger. He responded by nipping hers, and then flicking her chin. 

“It makes sense, though. That you smell like home. As my mate,” she reasoned with a coy smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. She bit her lip as his hands slid over her waist, pulling her flush to his bare body. “You’re practically an embodiment of Terrasen, really. The silver hair…” She twirled a lock of his hair around her finger, and then ran that finger below his eye. “The green. The pine and snow. And you’re just as harsh and wild and wicked as the land,” she added with a quirked brow. 

A soft growl rumbled in his chest, those pine green eyes promising to show her just how wild and wicked he could be, and her toes curled under the thick blankets and furs.

But then she sobered. “You’re home,” she said softly, her throat tightening with emotion. “You are my home, Rowan. No matter what might have happened. No matter where I am, as long as it’s with you. I’ll be home.”

The inherent harshness of his face smoothed then, becoming soft and warm, his eyes bright. “Fireheart,” he murmured, a tattooed thumb brushing over the tip of her chin. “You are my home, too.” 

And then Rowan kissed her, his body moving over hers as his hands raked through her hair, trailing over her skin. 

And Rowan loved her long into the night, until every inch of her smelled of pine and snow too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr, @westofmoon. I post snippets there. 
> 
> I do not consent to this work being hosted on any unofficial apps or to any other websites.


End file.
